Undeniable
by TinaLynne
Summary: S&C. Prequel to Inevitable, Post-ep


Undeniable  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: The usual suspects  
  
Spoilers: Camp Fear  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, not me!  
  
A/N: This is a prequel to Inevitable. Thanks to Jacqueline for suggesting I write one...  
  
She couldn't fathom it. Megan was gone and she wasn't coming back. It was hard to imagine being able to just leave all of the people who care about you. Why had she done it? Calleigh couldn't answer that and knew that the only one who could was Megan herself. Since she wasn't returning any of her messages, an explanation was not forthcoming.  
  
They had been friends, or so she thought. They really didn't have much in common, other than the fact that they were both women and both CSIs. It had been enough though and a closeness had developed between them at work.  
  
Calleigh regretted the fact that she had never made an effort to befriend Megan outside work but she was so busy that she barely had time for the friends she already had. Brushing the guilty feeling aside, Calleigh decided it was time to finish up her work and go home. Maybe she would curl up on the couch with a glass of wine and a good movie.   
  
She looked up in time to see Speed walk by in the hallway and noticed he looked even more serious than usual. No doubt he had found out about Megan's letter of resignation. Calleigh quickly finished up what she was doing and walked fast to catch up to him.  
  
"Calleigh, hey." Speed said, his eyes lighting up for a moment before the sadness crept back into them.   
  
"Hey. What are you up to right now?" Calleigh felt the sudden need to reach out to Speed, he just looked so down. He looked like he could use a distraction and Calleigh didn't relish the thought of spending the evening alone.  
  
"Not a hell of a lot, why?" Speed looked at her with curiosity and Calleigh wondered if she was about to make a fool of herself.  
  
"Well, if you don't have plans why don't you come over to my place and watch a movie? I figured you might want to get your mind off what happened today, I know I do." He just looked at her for a moment, no emotion registering on his face and then he nodded at her and she felt a sense of relief come over her.   
  
It was funny because for a second there, the thought of being rejected by Speed was more than she could bear.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I just can't get her off my mind, Calleigh. What the hell was she thinking?" Calleigh shook her head.  
  
"I wish I knew but I'm in the dark too. I would've thought that if she were going to tell anyone it would be you. You've known her longer than anyone."  
  
"Yeah, well. You might think that would count for something. Apparently it doesn't." Speed said the words with more than a little bitterness and Calleigh wanted to give him a hug. Not knowing how he would react to that she settled for looping her arm through his and pulling him toward the staff room.   
  
"Let's get out of here. I've just got to grab my purse, okay?"  
  
Speed grabbed his bike helmet while she grabbed her purse and they walked outside together.   
  
"So, what movie are we watching?"  
  
"I've got a few movies at home so I'll let you pick one out when we get there. I'm sure there'll be something you'll enjoy."  
  
"As long as they're not all chick flicks." Speed said, and then chuckled. "What am I saying, come to think of it, you're probably an action girl, aren't you?"   
  
"Yeah, I like a little action now and then." Calleigh said, purposely batting her eyelashes at him before letting out a chuckle of her own. "Seriously though, I've got a fairly eclectic collection of movies, including a few chick flicks. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Speed answered putting on his helmet, and Calleigh was glad to see a smile on his face, hopefully thoughts of Megan were far from his mind right now. "Meet you there."  
  
***  
  
Calleigh poured a glass of wine for herself and got a beer out of the fridge for Speed while he looked through her movies. She walked into the room just as he was putting the tape in the VCR and he thanked her as she handed him his beer.  
  
"So, what did you pick?" She asked him.  
  
"You've got a lot of movies, Calleigh." He said, sounding surprised.   
  
"What can I say, I like to collect things. Don't ever look in my closet." She said, taking sip of her wine as they sat down on the couch together. "So, what are we watching?" She honestly didn't want to explore the topic of her shopping habits with Speed.   
  
"The Fugitive." Speed answered, as the opening credits began.   
  
"Oh, I haven't watched this one in so long!" Calleigh exclaimed.  
  
"Me neither." Speed responded, stretching an arm behind Calleigh as he leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table next to hers. The room suddenly felt warmer and Calleigh took another sip of the cool wine, letting it sit on her tongue for a moment before she swallowed it. They watched the movie in silence for awhile and Calleigh got up to refill her wine and grab Speed another beer. She sat down close to him when she returned, her head brushing against his arm as she did.   
  
She knew that all she really wanted tonight was some comfort. She and Speed had always been friends but she had to admit that she often fantasized about it becoming more. Maybe the real reason she had asked him over was to find out if that fantasy could come true.  
  
She felt a warm flush in her cheeks as she thought about some of the scenarios she'd played out in her mind involving the two of them on this very couch. If he only knew what she was thinking...   
  
He glanced at her and she smiled at him. Her heart leapt as she was instantly rewarded with a smile from him and she wondered what the hell Megan had been thinking, hurting Speed the way she had.  
  
"Megan is a fucking fool." She said out loud, causing his smile to vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. She regretted the words instantly.   
  
"I'm sure she had her reasons, Calleigh." Speed said, automatically taking her defense, as Calleigh had known he would.  
  
"I can understand why she would do this to the rest of us, but you? I thought you two were close, I even thought...." Calleigh hesitated, not sure if she should say what she had suspected for a long time. Speed looked at her questioningly before realization spread over his features.  
  
"You actually thought that Megan and I were....never, Calleigh. I admire Megan but she and I are just friends. It'll never be more than that." Speed looked into her eyes and Calleigh was surprised at the passion in his denial.  
  
"I guess I just got that vibe from you two sometimes, like there was more than meets the eye. Forget I said anything." She was a little embarrassed for bringing up the subject and wondered what had come over her.   
  
"Sure, Cal." Speed said, turning his attention back to the movie. Calleigh watched it too but found it difficult to concentrate, as she became aware of every little move he made and noticed how close they were to touching yet not close enough. The attraction she felt for him was undeniable and she wanted nothing more than to give into it.  
  
"Why did you think that, Calleigh?" He suddenly asked her. Her mind went blank as she searched for the right words. She was also feeling slightly affected by the wine that she had drunk too quickly.   
  
"I always figured that you must have someone in your life but you never talk about it, not like Delko does." She said with a smile. "Sometimes the way you and Megan acted together, well, I just thought that the two of you might be involved, that's all."  
  
"There is someone." Speed said, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. "Someone I have feelings for but I haven't acted on them yet." Her whole body was flooded with warmth, as the meaning behind his words became clear.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Calleigh asked, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"Maybe I'm afraid of being rejected."  
  
"Why on earth would you think that?" Calleigh asked him, truly amazed he could think such a thing. His amazing brown eyes held such warmth in them as he smiled at her question. His hand moved to touch her hair and her heart quickened as she realized what was happening. The look in his eyes was undeniable.   
  
Her hand moved to cover his and she smiled as he closed the distance between them, shutting her eyes as their lips met. Kissing him was like being kissed for the first time all over again. Calleigh felt like she could go on like this forever but eventually they parted and just stared at each other breathlessly for a moment.  
  
Then she found herself being pulled into his arms until she was straddling his lap. He leaned back against the couch, pulling her into another kiss. She caressed the stubble on his face as his hands wandered over her back and they kissed each other deeply.  
  
Along with passion, a little bit of fear passed through Calleigh as she realized how quickly things were escalating. She desperately wanted him but at the same time she was determined not to lose him in the end. Whatever happened tonight, she couldn't let it wreck what they had. She had already lost one friend today and refused to lose another one because she'd let her desires get the best of her.   
  
All coherent thought disappeared from Calleigh's head as Speed's hands found their way under her shirt. He broke the kiss briefly to rid her of it and Calleigh knew that no matter how she rationalized this, all that mattered was this moment in time with this man.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
The End  
  
I'd love to know if anyone is reading, so please r&r.... 


End file.
